In recent years, various power assist devices have been being developed to assist or substitute motions of physically handicapped persons, elderly persons, and/or healthy persons in daily life or during work. An example of a wearable electromechanical device for power assist is a wearable motion assistance device to be worn by a user (hereinafter referred to as the “wearer”).
The wearable motion assistance device: includes, as a means for detecting inputs by the wearer, a conventional operating device composed of buttons and switches, and sensors for detecting the wearer's body weight movements, movements of their body, a biological signal, sounds, and gestures; and also includes a control means for generating a command signal (control signal) for causing a driving source to generate motive power (assist force) according to such inputs (for example, NPL 1).